Esmeralda
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Shaina es la única superviviente de una terrible masacre que había acabado con su familia desde su partida de Irlanda hasta llegar a Inglaterra, en donde un peligro aún mayor la acecha. Una vez superadas las primeras dificultades la joven descubre que su vida acaba tomando un rumbo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escrito sin intenciones lucrativas.

Nota de la autora: Relato basado en un juego de RPG de corte vampírico, Lupita Cleopatra llevaba la parte de Milo y yo la de Shaina. En este relato he adaptado el texto escrito por ella lo he incorporado a mi propia narrativa. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1**

Una joven de largos cabellos verdes acababa de llegar a una pequeña aldea inglesa tras un larguísimo y pesado viaje desde la Isla Esmeralda*, que no se halló falto de numerosísimos problemas, de los que uno de los peores era el de tener que viajar sola.  
>La bonita muchacha había perdido a sus padres siendo muy niña pero tuvo suerte en que la adoptaran otros miembros del grupo de irlandeses descendientes de los náufragos de la Armada Invencible** del que formaban parte y a los que estaban emparentados.<br>El grupo con el que viajaba estaba primordialmente compuesto de artistas: bailarines, cantantes, acróbatas, etc... que se dedicaban a actuar en los pueblos por los que pasaban para poder ganarse la vida. No obstante, en Irlanda la situación se les había vuelto insostenible debido principalmente a la opresión que sufrían los campesinos por parte de los terratenientes ingleses y el que las cosechas hubieran sido desastrosas aquella temporada y por eso, a muchos de los itinerantes se les acusaba de cualquier crimen, grande o pequeño, que ocurriera en cualquier localidad y a menudo sin pruebas concluyentes que demostraran su culpabilidad. Esa situación fue decimándolos poco a poco.

Aquel grupo nómada decidió probar suerte en Inglaterra y partieron desde Dublín hacia Liverpool. El viaje había sido arduo y durado varios días. La tripulación y el resto de pasajeros también desconfiaban de ellos ya que algo extraño había ocurrido por las noches.  
>Entre los arrestos, los que tuvieron que salir huyendo y la gente perdida en la travesía por las traicioneras aguas del Mar de Irlanda tan sólo una docena pusieron pie en tierra firme al llegar a Liverpool.<br>John Robinson-Heredia, el jefe del grupo, fue uno de los pocos que llegaron y gracias a él consiguió Shaina (que así se llamaba la muchacha) tener su propio carromato pues anteriormente había compartido con otras cuatro personas; al empequeñecer el grupo John distribuyó a partes iguales lo que no les había sido arrebatado y a la joven también le correspondieron dos caballos.

Desgraciadamente en menos de dos días el grupo se vio reducido a la mitad debido a algo mucho más siniestro. Había entre ellos una vieja médium que logró advertir a los supervivientes de cual era el problema y como poder combatirlo. Esta mujer fue la mentora de Shaina y le había enseñado las técnicas básicas de todas sus artes, incluyendo sus metodos de adivinación.  
>El grupo al ser atacado fue dividido ya que sus integrantes corrieron en todas direcciones y por ese motivo, la muchacha se vio sola en este mundo cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la pequeña aldea donde iba a pasar la noche.<p>

A los animales colgó unas ristras de ajo al cuello, también selló las ventanas y puertas de su casita sobre ruedas con flores de dicha planta; tomó la precaución de llevar algunos amuletos, un crucifijo y símbolos sagrados que le servirían de protección; por último, al final de ambas mangas y debajo de la almohada se encontraban unas afiladas dagas que no dudaría en usar si alguien, ya fuera humano o criatura sobrenatural, tuviera la osadía de intentar atacarla.

Una vez que consideró que todo estaba listo, se echó a dormir.

**Notas de la autora**

*Es un nombre por el que se conoce a Irlanda (o Emerald Island en inglés)  
>**El rey Felipe II intentó invadir Inglaterra pero debido al mal tiempo existente en el Canal de la Mancha y también a que los navíos ingleses eran mucho más ligeros y fáciles de maniobrar que los galeones españoles, la Armada fue derrotada y los barcos que no se hundieron debieron tomar una larguísima y ardua ruta para poder escapar del territorio enemigo.<br>Varios de ellos naufragaron en las costas de Irlanda y en Devonshire (Inglaterra), particularmente en un pueblecito llamado Appledore donde con el tiempo los marinos y prisioneros supervivientes se integraron con el resto de la población. Actualmente tanto en Devonshire como en Irlanda existen numerosos descendientes de españoles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Llegó a la aldea con sigilo. Podía sentir el frío helado rozando su piel sin provocar ninguna reacción; su fino sentido del olfato detectaba sangre fresca muy cerca, así que sin mayor preámbulo se dejó guiar por sus instintos.  
>Vio lo que parecía una casa rodante y sonrió nada más detectar a alguien durmiendo en su interior a pesar de que un olor desagradable y fuerte a ajo impregnara aquella casita. El extraño hizo una mueca de desagrado.<p>

—¿En serio cree que eso puede detenerme?— susurró a modo de burla de la ingenuidad de la humanidad.  
>El visitante se quedó en silencio mientras buscaba algún lugar por donde entrar hasta que dio con un espacio estrecho en una ventanilla entreabierta.<p>

Se transformó en un lobo gris, entró sigilosamente y vio a una mujer de cabellos verdes recostada en una camilla; tomó nuevamente su forma humana y aspiró el delicioso aroma de la vitae de la muchacha. Un aroma que le pareció embriagador, un aroma a sangre entremezclado con especias y flores.  
>Se acercó hasta tener a aquella mujer a tan sólo unos centímentros de distancia. Aunque era el vampiro más antiguo y sabio de todos los de su clan tenía conciencia de que aquella persona podría atacarle y no deseaba pelea con una vil humana, así que debía andarse con cuidado. No obstante, la muchacha le pareció muy hermosa, por eso, se atrevió a acariciar una de sus mejillas y sonrió al verla abrir los ojos.<p>

—Buenas noches…—susurró lascivamente a la dama, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban con cierto temor, cosa que le dejó completamente extasiado; por algún motivo que no podía explicar el inmortal deseaba llevarsela con él a su palacio. Claramente era muy calculador y pensó que en vez de matarla podría utilizarla para sus propósitos... por supuesto, todo dependía de cómo se llevaran a cabo las cosas en esta "cacería"

Shaina, que hasta entonces había dormido en un profundo sueño debido al enorme cansancio y pesadumbre, despertó unas pocas horas después cuando comenzó a sentir frío a pesar de las mantas que se había echado encima. Aún somnolienta pudo oír que algo había inquietado a los caballos y cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, vio a un hermosísimo hombre sentado al pie de su camastro que la saludó casualmente.

El susto que se llevó fue enorme y saltó de la cama sobresaltada pero lo miró desafiante.  
>—¿Quién eres y qué crees que estás haciendo en mi casa? —le espetó mientras no se perdía ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos.<p>

No podía explicarse cómo diablos habría conseguido entrar pues no había oído que chirriaran ni las puertas ni las ventanas del carromato. Dio un rápido vistazo y vio que la mayoría de las flores seguían en su lugar, tan sólo en un pequeñísimo rincón apartado habían sido movidas de sitio. Aquello la asustó enormemente pues el hombre que se encontraba en su morada no era un mortal sino uno de esos seres acerca de quienes Soraya, su querida maestra, le había advertido.  
>Asustada como estaba sabía que debía componerse y no demostrarle que tenía miedo; el hombre aún no la había atacado. Se sintió algo más calmada al notar el afilado metal que se escondía bajo su manga y que permanecería oculto a no ser que no le quedara otro remedio que usarlo, ya que su maestra le solía advertir que nunca usara sus armas para amenazar a nadie, ni mortal ni inmortal, simplemente que cuando las descubriera su atacante fuera apuñalado sin más.<p>

—¿No vas a contestarme?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Pues verás hermosa niña— dijo lentamente mientras remarcaba cada una de sus palabras de una forma sugerente y sensual. Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en algún título que pudiera denotar a su especie pero sin tener que revelar nada más que lo absolutamente necesario—, soy un inmortal y vine a alimentarme de ti.—¿Hermosa niña? —le dijo la joven con ironía en su voz, de la cual aquel hombre notó que tenía un acento irlandés— ¡qué curioso!. Supongo que debería agradecer tu cortesía porque por lo general me han recibido mal en todas partes y desde que llegué aquí hasta antes de que entraras a mi casa nadie me ha hablado sin mostrarme desconfianza.

Se sentó más cerca de ella a un lado de su camastro y sintió un ligero temblor proviniente de la chica que ella trataba de ocultar.  
>—No puedes hacer nada— susurró al ver de reojo el destello de la luna contra un metal plateado que se asomaba del lugar donde estaba escondido.<br>El inmortal supuso que se trataría de algún arma que la joven pretendía usar en contra suya en cualquier momento.  
>No sentía temor pues era un experto espadachín y tenía una fuerza superior a la de cualquier humano, por lo tanto, la joven no podría hacerle daño alguno. Es más, se atrevió a acariciar sus cabellos pero ella se echó hacia atrás instintivamente<p>

—Es muy peligroso estar sola en un lugar como éste —le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al notar su nerviosismo—. Es una lástima que siendo tan joven y tan hermosa tengas que morir, aunque puedes decidir de qué manera quieres hacerlo: podría ser rápida o la muerte más atroz que puedas imaginar

Una carcajada perversa salió de sus labios.  
>La joven empezó a comprender que estaba en una situación sin escapatoria y que algo parecido debió haber ocurrido cuando ella y su familia vivían en Irlanda, donde varios campesinos amanecieron muertos o desaparecieron y fueron los nómadas quienes cargaron con las culpas. Tal pensamiento la enfureció enormemente pero no era estúpida, aquel ser era mucho más fuerte que ella y podría matarla fácilmente, por lo tanto, no debía hacer ningún movimiento repentino.<p>

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró la joven pues el inmortal había visto su daga y tenía la impresión de que primero quería jugar al gato y al ratón con ella—, ¡muy perceptivo! pero desgraciadamente el grupo con el que viajaba se quedó dividido, así que el estar sola no es exactamente elección propia, querido...

"¿En serio ha dicho que el matarme es una lástima porque soy joven y hermosa?" pensó mientras se reía amargamente.

Se acercó a la repisa que estaba enfrente de la cama y sobre la que descansaban algunos ornamentos pues recordó que quizás lo que buscaba estaría allí.  
>—La muerte no me asusta porque mi futuro no es muy brillante que digamos...<p>

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras pensaba "como si el ser bonita y la juventud me fuera a garantizar una vida fácil...".

Sola estaba en este cochino mundo y tal como le dijo, no tenía miedo a morir sino que encontraba que el vivir era mucho más difícil. Ciertamente no nació con la flor en el trasero, su familia era pobre y romaní para más INRI, consecuentemente eso trajo el desprecio e incluso el odio de otros.  
>Su piel no era muy oscura y no parecía una "gypsy", como los llamaban por estos lares, pero en cuanto los ingleses oían su acento irlandés la trataban si hubieran visto a un bicho que no les llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. No obstante, hablaba otros idiomas y podía hacerles creer que era una bailaora española, lo cual no distaba mucho de la verdad puesto que sus apellidos venían de ese país y hablaba el idioma castellano; además, sabía bailar varias danzas hispanas lo suficientemente bien como para engatusar a cualquier curioso que le preguntara.<p>

—Hay algo que me intriga, inmortal, ¿cómo diablos lograste entrar? Se supone que la primera vez que llegáis a la morada de alguien, aunque la puerta esté abierta no podéis hacerlo a no ser que se os invite a pasar.  
>Una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta al escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.<br>—Tienes mucha razón, en una casa me es imposible entrar pero olvidas un pequeño detalle... —señaló su caravana y añadió en una voz con tono despectivo— "esto" no es una casa.

Se colocó detrás suyo e inhaló la fragancia exótica que la sangre de la joven desprendía. El inmortal podía matarla en cualquier momento pero le resultaba interesante y en parte delicioso conocer a sus víctimas; la joven en especial se mostraba melancólica y sin poder entender sus motivos pero sin querer saberlos. En definitiva, era una víctima que le parecía realmente atractiva.

—Aunque mi vida no es una maravilla, ¿por qué crees que te voy a dejar que me mates sin más?, de todas formas, no creo tener muy buen sabor... —por fin localizó el objeto que buscaba y se volvió para mirarle con descaro.  
>—¿No dejarás que te mate?...—le preguntó algo incrédulo al oírla—. Querida mía, esto no es algo que puedas decidir porque sólo te doy opción a disfrutarlo o sufrir. Difiero de lo que piensas, yo soy muy selectivo y si el cazarte no valiera la pena, ni siquiera te miraría.<p>

"Muchas veces por cuestiones ajenas a nosotros el destino es cruel, la vida nunca es justa, pero eso es precisamente lo que le da un delicioso sabor" pensó el inmortal.

—¿No te gustaría vengarte de quienes te humillaron?— preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos y sentía como ella tensaba su cuerpo. Por supuesto, estaba en guardia en caso de que a la chica se le ocurriera atacarle; no tenía miedo pero con aquel tira y afloja verbal se estaba poniendo en una posición mucho más vulnerable de lo que normalmente se habría permitido a sí mismo. No obstante, había algo en aquella jovencita que le intrigaba enormemente.


End file.
